Tagged
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: I Got tagged. All Moliver! : I finished tagging. :


(Lucky by Jason Mraz Ft

(**Lucky by Jason Mraz Ft. ****Colbie Caillat****- MOLIVER**)

Miley and Oliver sat at their dorm alone listening to the same song; thinking about each other. They separated when they went to separate colleges.

Oliver: Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying

Miley: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Together: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oooohhhhoohhhhohhooohhooohhooohoooh

First Miley then Oliver follows: They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Together: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Oliver: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, fell the air  
I put a flower in your hair

Miley: Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Together: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

"I can't wait." The both said.

(**One Republic**-Say all I need. MOLIVER)

Miley was sprawled out on her bed thinking about what Oliver was saying to her.

"_Miley, Jake is a jerk that lives out of a fake character. I don't know why you went back to him."_

_Miley just sat there glaring at the ground. "Miley I'm sorry for being so harsh but you really think that Jake was some fairytale character? You should look for someone else. Do you think you could find it?_

"_What does that mean?'_

"_You'll figure it out." And he walked away._

"I think I did" Miley said to herself.

(**I'm yours by Jason Mraz- MOLIVER**)

Oliver was sitting alone the beach figuring out his feelings for a certain Miley Stewart. He was always there, no matter what. He was frustrated with himself thinking back to what Miley said to him days earlier.

_Flashback:_

"_Oliver… I'm gonna be moving."_

_I stared at her with disbelief._

"_I'm sorry and I know I'm late but I love you… not in the brotherly way but in a love way."_

_I shook my head and walked away._

"_Oliver wait!" she cried. But I continued to walk away. _

She's avoiding me and Lily is too.

I stood up and ran to her house. All the way.

I knocked and waited for an answer.

Miley opened it, "I'm yours." I said and took her lips and attached them to mine.

(**Sunday Morning by Maroon 5- Moliver**)

I woke up with the rain pounding out side. Miley and I are stuck in a fight and she left me standing alone in the beach. I can't believe I she left, but she doesn't get that couples fight.

I just wanted to call her and go back to the old days where we would drive for hors to know where and end up at a beach. We'd lay down and watch the sunset. Sometimes I wanted to freeze time and stay there forever with her in my arms.

But I cant'.

"We weren't meant to be after all." Miley said.

"I guess not." I said sadly.

I wished it would work but she was too caught up with her fame. I waited and waited but I secretly wanted to let go.

The only thing stopping me was her. She wouldn't let go of this relationship. When she feel I offered her a hand but she didn't grab on. She pushed me away. I guess the distance caught up with us.

"Bye Oliver." I nodded and walked the opposite direction.

(**CITY by Sara Bareilles**)

I felt alone. I decided to leave my Miley life and pursue my Hannah life. I left Lily, my wild friend, and Oliver, my sweet friend that still talks to me. Lily just gave up on our friendship.

I walked out of the bar cause these people who are so called 'my friends' wont pay attention to me just my money and the publicity. I'm walking through the dark streets of Hollywood.

No one paid attention of what I said just the fake lyrics people write and pay me to sing.

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a picture of me and Oliver.

"I'm going back and holding you cause there's nothing for me to hold on here."

(**If I gave you my life, a weird song but has a great meaning to it I just don't know it yet by Justin Nozuka- MOLIVER**)

I was stuck debating weather or not to give Miley my life. What if she ran back to Jake and let it slip through her fingers? Or use it well as light from a candle?

I tried to explain it to Lily but she only gave me a weird look.

It's true I do see connection but only seven months of dating?

What would she do if I gave her my heart too?

I can't risk it. What if I do give it to her and then she starts to fade away?

"Miley what would you do if I gave you my life and heart?"

"I would cherish it Oliver."

I smiled and kissed her softly.

(**What if by Plain White T's**)

Oliver was walking down the school halls being new he was kinda scared. Then his eyes wandered to a pretty, tall brunette. He was going to walk up to her but she was pulled away by a jock guy.

He shrugged it off and continued to walk but then his thoughts turned into questions.

'What if nobody likes me?  
What if I don't succeed?  
What if I give it all that I got  
and I still don't got what they need?  
What if I don't get anywhere at all?  
Will I consider myself a failure?  
Will I be that small?  
What if she doesn't like me?  
What if I'm not her type?  
What if all the girls that ever like me  
are not the kind of girls that I like?  
What if i meet the right one and screw it up?  
Will I consider myself a failure?  
Will I give up?

What if they don't like me?  
What if they think I'm a joke?  
What if they act nice to my face  
but they hate me and I don't even know?  
What if they end up stabbing me in the back?  
Will I consider myself a failure  
or will I fight back?'

"I'm gonna stop living life asking "What if?" He spoke quietly to him self. Full with confidence he walked up and started conversation with the girl.

(**Let Go by Frou Frou- Moliver**)

I honked my horn at three in the morning. I'm 25 and waiting for my friend to look out the window.

He looked out and gave me a confused look.

It took him a moment to get down here but he managed. I rolled down my window.

"Are you in or out?"

"What are you doing?"

"Come on. We are old enough to do crazy stuff before we turn old! Come one are you in or out?"

"I don't know Miley I think you have lost it!"

"Come on Oliver. Let go and just get in. It's all here. Let's drive to nowhere!"

Oliver hesitated for a moment and bit his bottom lip nervously.

He opened the door and hopped in.

(**There for you by Flyleaf- Moliver**)

Miley was a disaster. After Jake Rayan raped her it tore her life up apart. She stayed in her room and cried. She hasn't showered or eaten.

Everyone just gave up. She hated the light.

The only person she would see was Oliver cause no matter how much she gave up on him he came back.

And she wanted to be there for him. But she lost her faith.

She wanted to get away and hope he would come too and tell him, "I love you too."

But it's deeper into the bone.

(**Bubbly by Colbie ****Caillat****- Moliver**)

Every time I was with him I would act like a child and every time I saw his bubbly face I would get tingles in my face all the way to my toes. Every time it rains we would stay in and stay warm.

Then he would give me a weird face but I could explain what I was feeling. Every time he would tuck me in or hold me in his arms I would feel warmer. The kisses he gives me make me smile wider than usual. Every time this happens I want him to take his time and let the moment linger.

Every time I see his smile I would lose self-control. I would go wherever he goes.


End file.
